User talk:Joeman200
Joeman's music of the week(from starwars or LOTRs)185px , Please this is my Talk page, so no bad words or pictures. After all MLN is for kids/teens thank you for your consideration so now! Talk away!!!}} : , , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEASE AFTER YOUR MESSAGE !!SIG!! Why They didn't say that it can't be in the shopnav. 01:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) because it should not be at the low corner of it It should (like the old one) on the top of everything! it should also be a page not a userpage/ and the admins need to know also-- 01:37, January 26, 2010 (UTC) They do know. If you want to put it on top of everything than you should because I sometimes mess up code on accident. 01:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I will-- 01:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) OK. I will move it to mainspace if the admins OK it. 01:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) One more thing-PLEASE COMMENT ON THE STORE! 01:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) they did not delete the old store they just said it was closed. You should build up that store and take management of it-- 01:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe but please comment on the store that I created! 01:41, January 26, 2010 (UTC) not the best, try to make it bright and welcoming colors-- 01:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm okay. 01:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Please explain What's first movie item? How do people know that it was used for testing? What is it?-- 02:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) how the shoot should I know? I just edit!-- 02:14, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Johnater Is Johnater your brother? 02:18, January 26, 2010 (UTC) yes, he is older that thea987-- 02:19, January 26, 2010 (UTC) thea987 is your brother? You should make the ad yourself can my new store sponsor yours? 02:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) yes-- 02:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I have to go bye-- 02:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Click Click 3rd to panther 3rd to elemental 3rd to gated garden. 02:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) that is only 9 clicks (bye)-- 02:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Look I said this already It really doesn't matter whether the admins say yes or no about the auction-You can still make it. You can ask if the can "Officialize it" but it can exist whether they say so or not. 00:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Link Give me a link on my talk page to official store and let me see. If you do edit do not change the prices or links. 00:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I can't say that its bad. Ask Flamethrower what he thinks. 00:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) NOOOO PLEASE leave the userpage template on the page. 00:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Here 00:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Apply under RFA. 00:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) what does that mean?-- 00:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1. I prefer the limegreen on black it looks electric. But if you insist: Limegreen on Green is hard to read and hurts the eyes of some. 2. How do you like the support message? 00:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) # change the font to black or dark blue #I like it nice!-- 00:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) OK I will change the font color. Please put the support message on your store since I would be supporting it. But I really can't read limegreen on green it hurts my eyes. 00:51, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Not bad actually! 00:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) thax-- 00:56, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah how do you get the LEGO Board Games Badge? 04:14, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you joeman! 04:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. can you be my friend? Ok so i only ask if i need anything? 04:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Is it on this wiki or in like the LMBs? 05:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) What do i win? 05:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I'll take 4 nails and 1 gymsum please 05:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. my MLN name is legocastlebuilder Starter packs what did you do? Sure you can join pick a job. 13:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats not really the point of the store. Its supposed to be a way for people to get what they want cheaply-Anything that they want. Anyways, it would be unfair to have my store open since I agreed to close it so that the one focus would be the store. 21:35, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I just saw all that you did and I have to say that its quite good. However, the store doesn't need to advertise other stores within right now, maybe later. Also, you destroyed the starter packs which were PERFECTLY FINE. Plus it doesn't look so good centering everything. please ask before doing something major like that. 21:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Discounts & Premium Membership I understand what you said. I did that with my store but nobody noticed. Premium membership is just a way to make it seem more official. 21:52, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Please I would rather that you don't center the page. 22:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) lets just make the tables centered please-- 22:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) OK. 22:32, January 27, 2010 (UTC) In a moment 22:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Close the Official Store No, I won't sorry. However, you can work for the Official store, if you want to. Also, you can keep the "main store", if you still want it. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 22:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok Certainly! 22:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Huh you said your not into text I don't get it. The IRC lets you chat without editing and leaving messages. Under Wiki Specials theres a link its fun. 01:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes! Im on when my parents thinnk that I am asleep, I am sometimes on at school for 3 minutes, I am on for 5 minutes before school, and always monitoring while I do homework (I go to a private school where they give laptops). Come to the IRC. 01:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) nice, can you give me a link?-- 01:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=MLNW. Theres a link in the sidebar that says IRC under wiki specials. 02:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Dude there's a bar at the bottom of the screen just type your message hit enter and it shows 02:04, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Auctino I improved the auction page and added an auction which will terminate on my B-Day. 04:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Patroller Hey Joeman, I have added patroller rights to your account. Thanks for all of your great work here, and please do keep it up! Ajraddatz Talk 23:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratz!! 23:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi come to the IRC a bunch of people there!!! 00:08, January 29, 2010 (UTC) If you can, just make it dark green please. 01:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 01:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Post it now I SO WON POST IT NOW! I HAVE THE MOST SIGS YOU RIPPED ME OFF!!! 21:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) YOU GAVE THE BONUS TO VERRELL JUST CAUSE HE GOT THE 100TH SIG ITS NOT COUNT TO 1000 ITS A DIFFERENT GAME WHICH YOU MADE READ WHAT YOU WROTE!!!! 22:00, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Bobafett it isn't that bad because you didn't give him anything. What are you talking about me not giving him stuff? Anyways he owes me the clicks because the goal is to get most sigs NOT last sig. 22:04, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Dude you win too! Its both!-- 22:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I apologize for overreacting can you give me the discount box on my talk page please so I can put it in the awards section on my page? 22:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey your discount has an extra on it. 22:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Here I made this barnstar. Its for you. 23:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Shopnav I edited the shopnav tell me what you think. 23:34, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I know it looks wierd now-But the auctions should have their own nav or at least be big so that people can see. I want to make it only show the auctions when you move over the thing that says main auction stand but it doesn't work if you know how please do so. 23:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I made you a logo for the auctions stand its not great but I hope you like it. 23:50, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I like it! see if Ajr does thanks for the barnstar! 23:51, January 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:WINNER!!!! can you click on my lightworm module please [[User:verrell123|verrell123]](''talk| )'' 07:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey check my page and scroll over the picture of the craftman's cottage masterpiece. 14:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Go to Category:Awards to see all barnstars. 22:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) thanks-- 23:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) No problem-I made the forum barnstar because it makes sense, but the undeserved barnstar isn't real-its just knux's barnstar. Also, whats a list barnstar for? 23:04, January 30, 2010 (UTC) so new users know what to use and what is false-- 23:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh you mean a list OF Barnstars, not a list barnstar? 23:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Join the IRC. 23:11, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey I edited your auction stand. 01:33, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Its Red White and Blue like the Flag. 01:36, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I like it! but its not my store, its ours-- 04:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) OK great! 04:06, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Rank 9 are you not try to be rank 9????? [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| '') 04:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Of course he is... He's having difficulties... 04:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) How do you like my new sig? My old one had flaws so I did a simple one and i may make it better over time... 13:50, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Its fine-- 16:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ya the sig game is flamethrower's. 17:34, January 31, 2010 (UTC) well its OK. Do you like my edit to the official store? Its not bad. 17:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Um... Please come back to minifigure wiki... please... everyone's left... 22:58, January 31, 2010 (UTC) You being admin... Probably a good idea...but the wiki has too many in my opinion (for the number of articles and users). You know code:Good. You are friendly and helpful:Good. But your just different from the other admins... 23:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Its because I'm nice :-] (well Ajr is nice)-- 00:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yep. So are mackmoron and kjhf. You should put your name in requests for adminship-I don't think that they will accept you though... 00:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I'll see what users thing of me 1st, please vote or re-vote on my poll-- 00:50, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Can i ask you something? 04:35, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah i just need some clicks on my Electricians Apprentice Gallery Module like a LOT to be exact i'm probably halfway there 04:47, February 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. my MLN name is legocastlebuilder You're only rank 0? or did you waste your clicks? 04:53, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok and my MLN name is legocastlebuilder 04:57, February 1, 2010 (UTC) thank you! do you need clicks on anything? 05:06, February 1, 2010 (UTC) i got all 60 of them MLN name? 05:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Welcome template Can I redraw your attention to User talk:Joeman200/Welcome to the wiki. Oh and as a side comment, I would have thought you knew what RfA stood for, especially when the RfA page mentions it numerous times. 19:37, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :User_talk:Kjhf#A_few_things. 18:20, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Nope Not true-In MLN Item you have to make a poem (I think Houndour had the best)-in my game you just have to do something funny with an item's name... Please don't make rash assumtions;read the rules before you compare. :Adminship:Wow, i never knew that it would be that difficult...good luck 23:07, February 2, 2010 (UTC) its true...join the IRC im on and you can discuss it with Ajraddatz... 23:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) copycat? Not sure what you meant about copycatting you, can you please explain? Tilmangoins (talk 03:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) admin well I have 500+ mainspace edits so when I get active again I may try to be an admin.-- 12:31, February 3, 2010 (UTC) good!-- 16:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) you may be able to...i don't really know if they will let anyone new for a while. Anyways joeman your brother (johnater) got blocked for swearing at Nitecrew and calling him stuff please tell him not to do that kind of stuff. 21:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah you also owe Tilmangoins 20 more flowers... 01:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I was there when he make the edit and he did not swear he used stuff like as* and did not finish it.-- 16:07, February 4, 2010 (UTC) No-Johnater said "try blocking me you (Highlight) (This is a quote I did not say this) :I will only do the ad if you fix something it absorbs anything below it. 21:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Joeman he asked me to put him in the shopnav don't take SSgt out. 00:11, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok-- 00:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) The order stat is wierd...I always say if an order is complete after the order. 23:10, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I have 2 Barnstars!!! Oh yeah, and today is my B-Day!!! 13:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 15:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay no problem. 16:33, February 6, 2010 (UTC) FIX the store ad on my page or I will take it down....It is absorbing my talk page. 01:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It was fixed-- 01:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) No I mean the smaller one. 01:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) dono what you are talking about please put it on my talk page-- 15:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) OK go to [[User:Joeman200/Terrific Trades| ]] '''for terrific prices and good service!' we have BCD's! test test-- 17:39, February 7, 2010 (UTC) The signature makes it a bit wierd 17:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I saw...and please-when someone else took their order but has not yet completed it don't complete it for them without asking-I completed frenzy and squidman's order but you came and said you would do it... you did? next time say so in the order stat-- 18:41, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh OK. 18:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) good-- 18:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Leave MLN elves in the shopnav he gave it to me. 18:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sig 1 Your sig 1 is copied from Kirkburn isn't it? 03:00, February 8, 2010 (UTC) yes he said I could but it has been on my mind that I should change it so I'm going to change it soon =)-- 03:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) OK...I'm gonna upload some pics of a LEGO Rock-and-Roll thing I made...It has a van, a small park and audience, and a 4-man band. 04:32, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you want me to upload some pics of some LEGOs I made? that would be cool to see. bye-- 03:02, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Bye they will be in my blog under LEGO Street. You're sig takes up 2 lines, and is against policy. Please change it to be one line. Thanks. 20:26, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Yep-Joeman just a tip I would suggest leaving messages on everyone's talk page...and then request adminship but don't be dissapointed when you are rejected->Use it as a way to find out what you lack. Hey joeman did you copy the award from me? Adding Editors to pages why did you give me the warning it might be fun to some people. 23:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC) i'm anyoyed! AGENTS EDIT Hey, I saw that you edited the agents page so I went there to check it out. The external link at the bottom to the page on the lego sight, is wrong. It leads to the exo-force page. I don't know how to fix it or I would, just thought I'd let you know Tilmangoins (talk 02:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) P.S. There should be some exo-force networkers. :) Tilmangoins (talk 02:36, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ho ho joeman I did it before you -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 02:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) A few things 1st thing-It would be better if you did not have a side business while working at the official store-Thornax and Goods is officially closed 2nd thing-I got adminship at another wiki 3rd thing-I am retiring from Minifigure Wiki for a while-I set up an IRC, and will return once I near Ajraddatz's edit count to get 1,000 quick edits. 05:05, February 11, 2010 (UTC)